¿Sakuno y Sadaharu?
by KattytoNebel
Summary: ¿Actitud sospechosa? Habrá que develar el misterio. La cuestión es: ¿nuestros titulares lo podrán? ... Ahora verán que nada es lo que parece...


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los los personajes le pertenecen a _**Konomi Takeshi.**

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**¿Sakuno y Sadaharu?**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance / Comedia (Espero dé algo de risa)_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Ryusaki Sakuno / Sadaharu Inui._

_**Advertencias:**__ Utilizaré los nombres de los personajes en mención a ellos, no como en el anime que se les llama por el apellido a la mayoría__/ Humor/ One-shot._

_._

_**Capítulo Único**_

.

Ya era más de las diecisiete horas pero como siempre los titulares de Seigaku no contenían sus ganas por entrenar tiempo extra. Hace menos de una semana habían terminado sus exámenes lo que les impidió entrenar como era debido.

En las canchas solo se oía el peloteo y las respiraciones agitadas de los jóvenes hasta que el capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu dio un alto. Todos sonreían y comentaban sobre el mejoramiento de sus técnicas.

Entonces Takeshi entre que tomaba agua vio algo sospechoso. _Sadaharu-senpai_ no les había intentado engatusar para tomar su típico brebaje y eso era realmente sospechoso. Codeó a Eiji y éste le preguntó con la mirada extrañado por el accionar de su amigo, Takeshi solo señaló con la mirada la silenciosa salida del senpai. Eiji no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Syūsuke, quien abrió los ojos dejando ver su enigmática mirada azul clavarse en alguien en particular, la nieta de su entrenadora, la jovencita Ryuzaki Sakuno.

De un momento a otro todo el grupo discutía por lo bajo como la tímida compañera de aula de Ryoma fue detrás de Sadaharu; comenzaron especulando que la joven necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo pues era bien sabido que Sadaharu era muy bueno en matemáticas, ciencias y algo de letras, quizás para alguna investigación, era por demás dudarlo pues Sadaharu era cúmulo de información andante pero Eiji tan risueño como siempre soltó una duda que se convirtió en incertidumbre entre los presentes: ¿Y si era algo más romántica la situación?

Todos callaron unos segundos, los ocho jóvenes pensaba sobre las palabras expuestas por su gatuno amigo. ¿Romántico? Y todos quedaron de piedras: ¿Ryusaki Sakuno enamorada de Sadaharu? Incluso Tezuka que intentó estar al margen de esa conversación se alarmó pues consideraba muy joven a la nieta de la entrenadora como para que esté con alguien como Inui.

Así fue como todos estuvieron de acuerdo en averiguar qué era lo que había entre esos dos.

En fila india y encogidos, todos caminaron siguiendo la ruta que llegaron a ver siguieron la peculiar pareja.

―¿Los vestidores masculinos? ―Los ojos de Eiji casi se salían de sus cuencos al oír a Syūsuke decir esto pero al percatarse de su sádica sonrisa supo que le había visto la cara.

―No, a la vuelta ―La voz seria del capitán de tenis de Seigaku hizo silenciarlos y ellos solo asintieron.

Detrás de los vestidores masculinos había un pequeño descampado que era rodeado por árboles y arbusto pero era demasiado lejos para cruzarlos sin ser notados por la "parejita". No quedándole más alternativa que ubicarse detrás de un muro como de metro y medio donde solo asomaban sus ojos curiosos para no ser percibidos.

El cuadro de los dos jóvenes era analizada por los ocho integrantes, Sadaharu le daba la espalda a la pequeña cobriza, una mano la tenía en la cintura y la otra la pasaba por su cabello como peinándolo en clara señal de desesperación. Sakuno en tanto tenía las manos juntas a la altura pecho. La diferencia de estaturas era casi poética.

―Por favor, _Inui-senpai_ ―La oyeron decir con voz suplicante.

―No lo sé... ―respondió Sadaharu ―… no sé si sea seguro para ti.

Los ocho integrantes de club de tenis dieron dos pasos lentamente hacia atrás y luego unos seis a una velocidad inhumana.

―¡Oyeron lo que yo! ―chilló bajito Eiji, Takeshi tenía la boca hasta el piso y Kaoru soltó bajito su peculiar silbido que sonó exaltado.

―Creo que deberíamos volver para cerciorarnos qué pasa ―dijo el joven prodigio del tenis.

―Aún es muy prematuro sacar conclusiones de una conversación a medias ―dijo el sub-capitán Syuichiroh.

Guardando silencio todos volvieron sobre sus pasos.

Los ojos de los ochos se abrió a más no poder, ahora la cobriza tenía su mananito derecha aferrada a uno de los brazos de Sadaharu, al pareces intentando impedir que éste se valla.

― _I-inui-senpai_, usted me está vi-iendo ahora ―soltó las palabras con dificultad―. Estoy bien ―dijo aún más bajito.

―No...

―¡Yo estoy bien! ―dijo alterada. Jaló el brazo de su senpai obligándolo a girar y él no opuso resistencia alguna―. Yo estoy bien ―dijo bajito―. Lo necesito... en serio.

Eiji estuvo a punto de salir brincado hacia la pareja pero los siete restantes llegaron a leer sus movimientos y los forzaron a mantenerse quieto.

―Es que no es normal, Sakuno ―Todos se quedaron quietos de nuevo. ¿La había llamado Sakuno? Desde cuándo había tanta confianza entre esos dos.

―¿Q-qué no e-es normal? ―preguntó la pequeña y todos asintieron porque eso era juntamente lo que querían saber.

―Yo pensé que la primera vez algo te pasaría, pensé que te pondría mal porque eso siempre pasa la primera vez.

―¿Primer vez? ―soltó Eiji bajito, Takeshi se encogí y en el proceso lo hizo con Eiji tapándole la boca, todos agachado sudaba en frío rogando que la pareja no los haya visto, claro, todos excepto Kunimitsu y Syūsuke, a éste último se le extendió la sonrisa.

La pareja giró sus rostros pero al no ver nada continuaron su conversación.

―Pero estoy bien, en serio ―afirmó bajito la pequeña.

―No, Sakuno. Una cosa es una o dos veces a la semana pero todos los días. No ―Sadaharu giró su rostro, sentía que si enganchaba su mirada a los pozos de chocolate de la cobriza terminaría cediendo.

Los ocho chicos ocultos estaba enmarañados en sus dudas, sus especulaciones era casi palpables, esos dos era pareja, esos dos... esos dos tenían relaciones.

―Pero qué tiene de malo ―dijo aunque sonó más a pregunta mientras hacia un puchero la menor viéndose adorable. Sadaharu se sonrojó y soltó un suspiro cargando de frustración.

―¿Y si te hace daño? ¿Y si es demasiado para tu sistema? ―cuestionó completamente serio―. Tu cuerpo es 45% más frágil que la de un varón de tu edad y es el 23% más frágil que el de una fémina de tu edad; podría causarte daños a futuro, ni los chicos aguantan una sola dosis, tú los has visto medio morir. Sinceramente no sé cómo tú lo aguantas... Aún no lo entiendo ―Lo último lo dijo con un deje de duda total.

―¿Dosis? ―La pareja giró su vista al muro al oír la voz amortiguada.

―Hay un 82% que alguien esté detrás del muro ―Los chicos se pusieron pálidos. Los pasos seguros de Sadaharu eran seguidos por una temerosa Sakuno.

Cuando se asomaron no había nadie, se miraron extrañados y volvieron al descampado.

Los ocho chicos corrieron y se metieron a los vestidores masculinos, estaban agitados, con expresión de horror plasmada en sus caras.

―¡Joder, _Eiji-senpai_! ―dijo un alterado Takeshi con una mano masajeando la zona donde se ubica el corazón.

―¡Pero dijo dosis! ―hizo un puchero el tenista acróbata.

―Pu-uede ser de alguna medicina ―intervino el tímido Takashi. Todos le miraron con cara de alucinado.

―Igual no debiste gritar, _Eiji-senpai_ ―dijo con su típica voz grave Kaoru que al final de lo dicho silbó.

―Muy cierto, Mamushi ―dijo con debe de burla Takeshi.

―Casi nos descubren ―Todos (menos Kunimitsu) miraron espantados la sádica sonrisa de Syūsuke. Tragaron saliva de purito miedo al ver al prodigio.

―Allí hay una ventana ―Todos siguieron con la mirada a donde señalaba el más pequeño del club, Echizen Ryoma. Una ventaba larga con rejillas muy cerca al techo daba justo con la parte trasera de los vestidores masculinos.

Takashi tomó una de las largas bancas y con una sola mano sin sorprender a nadie por su increíble fuerza.

―Creo que lo mejor es ir a hablar con ellos ―dijo Syuichiroh intentando en vano persuadir a sus amigos a dejar de espiar.

Ignorando al sub-capitán subieron a la banca y en silencio siguieron oyendo la conversación de las dos personas ajenas al hecho de ser espiadas.

―La entrenadora me va a matar si se entera...

―Pero no tiene por qué enterarse ―dijo desesperada.

―¿Crees que no se dará cuenta? Tu actitud ha cambiado... Estás diferente.

Y era verdad, todos se habían dado cuenta de que ya no sonrojaba tanto y no solo por el hecho de sonrojarse con el nuevo pilar de Seigaku, Ryoma Echizen, sino por todos los chicos en general, ella a pesar de ser alguien tímido era una de las chicas más populares y asediada por el sector masculino, no solo en su allí sino entre otras escuelas pues al ser una asidua asistente a los partidos de competencia escolar era inevitable que otros jóvenes no la vieran, cosa que ella no percibía por esa total inocencia muy marcada en su casi angelical personalidad.

―Es verdad, ella ya no viene mucho a ver nuestro entrenamientos ―dijo Eiji bajando de la banca y todos hicieron los mismo.

―Un día escuché a los novatos hablar con la amiga de ella...

―Osakada ―recordó Takashi

―Sí, ella ―conformó Takeshi para continuar― Ella decía que la nieta de _Ryuzaki-sensei_ había mejorado mucho su tenis y que resistía más los entrenamientos.

―Ahora recuerdo algo ―Todos se pusieron atentos a Syūsuke que tenía los ojos abiertos― Lo recuerdas, _Kuni-san_ ―Todos aguantaron la risa pero rápidamente se les borró al ver la mirada afilada que les lanzó su capitán.

―De qué hablas ―respondió completamente serio aunque esas palabras sonaban a incógnita.

―El día que hablamos con _Sumire-sensei_ en la sala de profesores.

El capitán guardó silencio por unos segundos y afirmó con la cabeza. Syūsuke retomó la palabra:

―Hace dos semanas _Sumire-sensei_ nos llamó para hablar sobre cómo haríamos el reanude de nuestros entrenamientos después de los exámenes ―Todos asintieron―. En medio de la conversación entro _Paico-sensei_, maestro ciencias de primer año ―Nuevamente todos asintieron―. Él felicitó a _Sumire-sensei_ por el cambiado positivo sobre comportamiento de su nieta, diciendo que era más participativa en el aula y que sus notabas había subido considerablemente en las prácticas relámpago.

Las miradas se fueron directo a Ryoma para que confirme lo dicho pero él se encogió de hombros.

―¡Qué va a saber él si solo duerme en clases! ―dijo Takeshi recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Ryoma.

―Entonces no pueden ser drogas ―dedujo Eiji. Todos cayeron congelados.

―¿Pensabas que era dosis de drogas? ―Takashi se sacudió espantado de la conclusión de su senpai.

―Y seguro pensaron que ellos tenían relaciones cuando dijo "primera vez" ―terció Syūsuke, los siete jóvenes, incluso Kunimitsu esquivaron sus miradas entre ellos, avergonzados por pensar mal de la pobre jovencita pero ¿entonces de qué iba toda esa conversación tan misteriosa?

―Por favor, por favor, por favor, por... ―oyeron a la cobriza y saltaron de regreso al banco y esos ocho pares de ojos no creían lo que veía.

Sakuno estaba de rodillas aferrándose a la pierna izquierda de Sadaharu, aun con su rostro cubierto por su cabello sabían que lloraba por la voz resquebrajada.

―¡Ya no aguanto más! ―Eiji salió corriendo y los otros siete chicos corrieron tras de él intentando impedir que salga de los vestidores pero fue imposible.

―No te daré más...

Sakuno sintió unos una fuerza halarla lejos de _Sadaharu-senpai_, un calor la rodeo y sus ojos se asombraron al ver al tenista acróbata abrazarla como si alguien tratara de alejarla de él. Como pudo giró el rostro y vio a los siete titulares. Avergonzada intentó hablar sin éxito.

―¡Qué le haces a la nieta de la entrenadora! ―alejó uno de sus brazos del cuerpo de la cobriza para señalar con su dedo de manera acusadora a Sadaharu―. La haz hecho llorar.

Eiji intentó seguir hablando pero Ryoma jaló el brazo que sostenía a Sakuno haciendo que ella cayera al piso sin remedio.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, Sadaharu miraba en silencio toda la situación concluyendo que sí estuvieron siendo espiados.

―¡Silencio! ―La voz fuerte del capitán Tezuka dejó en completo mutismo a todos los presentes.

―Se puede saber qué quieres de Sadaharu, Sakuno ―La cobriza giró su rostro al oír la voz de _Syūsuke-senpai_ en su oído y sí, él estaba de cuclillas a su lado con el rostro muy cerca al suyo, sin poder evitar se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa.

―Y-yo, y-yo...―tartamudeó buscando la mirada de _Sadaharu-senpai_, mejor dicho, las lunas de _Sadaharu-senpai_.

―¿No es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? ―preguntó Sadaharu acomodándose los anteojos.

―¿Y no es de mala educación hacer llorar a una mujer? ―cuestionó secamente Ryoma. Takeshi, Takashi, Kaoru, Eiji y Syuichiroh asintieron a la vez.

―No se responde con una pregunta ―respondió tranquilamente Sadaharu.

―¿Qué haces con esto? ―preguntó Syūsuke quitándole delicadamente un bebedero muy familiar por todos los titulares de Seigaku. Nadie se había dado cuenta que ella tenía eso en la mano pues al comienzo pensaron que tenía las manos entrelazadas en su pecho y cuando intentó retener a Sadaharu solo le vieron una de sus manos.

Y sí, cuando Syūsuke destapó el recipiente pudo ver residuos de letal brebaje que solía darles Sadaharu cuando perdían en alguna competencia o reto impuesto para entrenar. Eiji asomó su rostro y al ver el color fosforescente del líquido retrocedió asustado.

―¡¿Qué haces con ese veneno?! ―preguntó escandalizado Eiji.

―¡No es veneno! ―se defendió Sadaharu.

―¡Sí lo es! ―Los ocho respondieron a la vez.

―¡Ya basta! Ahora nos dirán de qué va todo esto ―habló Takeshi.

Syūsuke inclinó su mirada al sentir un jalón la manga, vio a la pequeña alzar la mano para hablar.

Ella entonces contó como un domingo en la mañana, hace ya un mes, se cruzó en una cancha calleja con Sadaharu y que por accidente tomó su "jugo" de verduras. Para sorpresa de todos ella dijo que no se sintió mal, que no sintió mal sabor y que a pedido de _Sadaharu-senpai_ ella hizo rutina en aquel momento corroborando que ella estaba en buen estado de salud, y que tenía más energías.

También dijo que le había parecido un rico jugo y lo buscó al día siguiente pero no lo encontró hasta el martes, en ese momento le pidió si podía prepararle más de ese "milagroso jugo". A esas alturas del relato todos sin excepción estaban anonadados, no podían creer que existiera alguien que aguante el _veneno_ ese. Y más increíble aún que esa persona fuera nada más y nada menos que la nieta de la entrenadora, alguien que se veía frágil e indefensa y que al parecer tenía un paladar exquisito, comprobado por Ryoma quien probó en varias oportunidades su deliciosa comida preparada por ella misma, claro, nunca admitiría que la comida de la cobriza era un manjar de los dioses pero qué más daba, todos sabían que la pequeña era buena en el arte culinario.

Sakuno siguió su relato diciendo que de esa manera, él aceptó darle el "jugo de verduras" una vez a la semana pero transcurrida la primera semana ella pidió más. Así fue como paso de tener una bebida semanal a tener dos en la segunda semana y en la tercera semana tres bebidas. Eiji negaba rigurosamente con la cabeza aún incrédulo de lo que salían de los delicados labios de la jovencita.

Pero pasado el mes, o sea, ese día, ella pedía que con tres dosis ya no le era siendo suficiente, que quería más. Pero obviamente Sadaharu se estaba negando.

―Así que era eso ―intervino Syūsuke acariciando consoladoramente la cabeza de la pequeña Sakuno.

―No sé qué pensar ―dijo Takeshi

―¿Pensabas? ―preguntó Kaoru

―¡¿Quieres pelea, Mamushi?!

―Ya paren ustedes dos ―medió Syuichiroh agotado.

―Yo creo que si ella quiere deberías seguir dándoselo ―dijo tranquilamente Syūsuke.

―¡Qué dices, _Syūsuke-san_! ―dijo Eiji casi gritando de espanto.

Syūsuke abrió los ojos y respondió:

―Si ha pasado un mes y no le ha hecho daño ―Su mano fue parar al mentó de la pequeña que se ruborizó más aún―, pero todos los días es mucho, _pequeña_ ―terminó diciendo mientras cerraba los ojos y le sonreía.

Y así fue como se decidió que seguiría con las tres dosis pero con un bebedero ya no pequeño sino mediano.

Aun cuando no era el resultado que ella esperaba pues realmente quería tomarlo todos los días, prefirió no discutir más. Contenta ella se despidió de todos.

Los ocho jóvenes veían como tranquila caminaba la nieta de Sumire, ya no era la misma pequeña del comienzo de año. Ella no había crecido mucho en estatura pero valla que se había desarrollado, su silueta era visible a pesar de no usar ropa ajustada y su delgado cuerpo ahora se veía más firme, sus piernas más desarrolladas y su cabello más brillante y seguramente más sedoso. Ella realmente se veía hermosa.

Luego de esa inesperada "aventura" detectivesca decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

El primero en retirarse fue el capitan, luego le siguió Kaoru y Takashi, cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente. Eiji y Syuichiroh se fueron juntos pues querían caminar un rato, Takeshi y Ryoma se fueron a comer hamburguesas y al final se quedaron solos Sadaharu y Syūsuke.

―¿Por qué dejaste que ella te insistiera tanto, _Sadaharu-san_? ―preguntó Syūsuke abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo directamente.

―No sé de qué hablas, Syūsuke...

―Ella es bonita, ¿verdad? ―rio abiertamente al ver el sonrojo del joven recolector de datos―. Me imagino que por la interacción con ella has recabado información valiosa... ―Sadaharu giró su rostro para mirarlo―... información como si ella sigue soltera, sus _hobbies_, sus gustos...

Syūsuke, se quedó sonriendo a la nada luego que un presuroso Sadaharu se fuera diciendo que tenía información que actualizar de los demás titulares.

―Interesante, _Sadaharu-san_ ―dijo al aire―. Pero más interesante eres tú, Ryusaki Sakuno.

Sus pasos iban pausados, rememorando el dulce aroma que percibió al tenerla tan cerca, sonrió pensando que sería divertido conocer a la nieta de la entrenadora.

.

.

.

**Reeditado el 12 de Agosto del 2015**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nebel<strong>__ dices así:_

_Mi primer fic de Prince of Tennis. __Espero les dé algo de risa mi pequeño one-shot, créanme yo me lo imaginé y me dio algo de gracia, aunque al momento de editarlo ya no tuvo la misma chispa (para mí), espero igual les agrade… Sino pues… ya qué ¡Mentira!, si no les gusta pues intentaré mejorar. Sigo siendo novata._

_Nota extra (exclusivo para mis lectores de mis fics de Naruto… si es que pasan por acá, claro está): No olvido mi promesa, resucitaré la creatividad para mis fics pendientes._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
